The History Project
by reader713
Summary: A history project has been assigned, but no books can be found on the chosen subject...or is someone lying? Oneshot


The History Project

Professor Terada stared at his class; a smile was faintly seen on his face as he looked at all the students eagerly staring at him.

"Okay students" he announced "I'm going to put you into groups for your legends project. As you know, this project is extra credit. And it will be done on either a person or event that either really existed, or a legend. Now, group one will have Yanagizawa, Mihara, Sasaki, and Yamazaki. Group two will have Kinomoto, Li, Daidouji, Hiirigizawa. Group three will have…"

The four students just mentioned all grinned at each other. Syaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, and Eriol Hiirigizawa were all great friends, best friends even. They were also cousins (Tomoyo was Sakura's cousin, and Eriol was Syaoran's distant cousin). Sakura was also dating Syaoran. The whole school knew that Tomoyo and Eriol liked each other, but they had never announced their relationship.

"Let's go to my house" Tomoyo offered eagerly "what should we do it on?"

"Clow Reed" Eriol said simply.

"But Eriol" Sakura protested "he's a sorcerer."

Eriol shrugged "he's a legend; and supposedly Syaoran and I are descended from him" he shot his fuming cousin a smirk "right?"

Of course, no one knew that the legend was real. Eriol was in fact one of Clow Reed's reincarnations. Syaoran was really his descendant. Sakura was the daughter of Clow Reed's other reincarnation, her father Fujitaka Kinomoto. She was also the mistress of the Clow Cards, which Clow Reed had created. Only now they were called the Sakura Cards.

"Okay, let's do it on him then" Tomoyo said firmly, settling the matter "let's meet at my house at five."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is so difficult" Sakura whined, leaning back in her chair "why can't we find any books on Clow?"

"Sorry Sakura, mine are in China. There isn't enough time for me to get them...besides, the books wouldn't have the correct information for our report. And I don't have that much anyway."

"No fair" Sakura whined "this is so difficult."

The four had searched the internet and libraries for stuff on Clow Reed.

"I agree" Tomoyo sighed heavily.

They began to continue their work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Terada smiled proudly at the four students as he handed the report to Eriol.

"An A!" Tomoyo crowed, enthusiastically hugging Sakura "thank you Eriol!"

"Why are you thanking him?" Syaoran demanded angrily "he's the one who picked the stupid subject!"

"I though it would be fun" Eriol protested.

"Eriol wrote about his memories" Tomoyo explained "to help in the report."

Syaoran grumbled softly; but the other three ignored him.

"Let's celebrate" Sakura said cheerfully, throwing her hands into the air "let's go to your place Eriol! It's big; we can have a party there!"

"But..." Syaoran began hesitantly.

"Good idea Sakura" Tomoyo said "let's go after school!"

So that was how all four of them ended up at Eriol's house after school.

"Eriol, do you have any books I could borrow?" Tomoyo asked him.

"Sure" Eriol said "come on, follow me. The library is this way."

He led them upstairs, throwing open the doors of the large room.

"Ta-da; here we are!" he announced in a cheerful voice, waving a hand at the many shelves "these are all my best books. Pick out the ones you want."

"Thank you Eriol" Tomoyo said gratefully. She slipped between two shelves; maybe she could find books on fashioooon in Eriol's library.

She then heard Syaoran's choked bellow of rage.

"What's wrong Syaoran?" Sakura asked worriedly, running to her boyfriend.

"Syaoran, are you okay?" Tomoyo demanded, joining them.

"Cute little descendant, are you angry?" Eriol asked lightly.

"What are these?" Syaoran demanded, gesturing to the shelf he stood in front of.

Sakura blinked in confusion "books?" she offered hesitantly.

"Books!" Syaoran bellowed, then brandished one in Eriol's face "what does it say?"

"Legends and Tales of Sorcerers" Eriol read.

Syaoran opened the book and read the first story's title "Clow Reed: Creator of the Clow Cards" he slammed the door shut "why didn't you use this for the report?"

"My cute descendant" Eriol said calmly "it's just one book."

Syaoran pointed silently at the bookshelf.

The shelves were full of books that had the name Clow Reed in their titles.

"You have a collection" Syaoran growled in a low voice "why didn't you use any of them?"

"Uh...I forgot?" Eriol offered hopefully "besides, wasn't it fun?"

Syaoran glared at him angrily.

"But Syaoran, I also had fun" Sakura admitted hesitantly.

"I give up!" Syaoran siad, throwing his hands into the air "next time though...don't keep a whole collection of books on the subject of our report a secret Eriol. Or I will kill you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol smirked as he took the books off the shelves.

"Ancient Rome" he read the title of the book in his hand.

The next project was on Rome. And Eriol was preparing for when he would work with his group.

He would store his books in the attic until after the due date.

He was going to have fun.


End file.
